secure_vicefandomcom-20200215-history
Hush Wies End
IMG_0109.jpg IMG 6562.jpg Name: Hush Wies End Age: 17 Loyalties:Plan B, Masami Sumeragi Occupation: Cop, Bodyguard of Sumeragi Being a police officer and a member of Plan B don't go too well together. Backstory 7 years ago, Hush Wies ran away. She literally ran, but only 10 blocks. When rebellion in Kanagawa was still young and uncommon, Hush Wies' older brother, an unarmed officer, was trying to bring a growing violent to peace. It became one of the most well known, and least spoken about riots. A massacre in the city that everyone except the rioters and the police anticipated. It was on the news: live video of tanks and military jeeps heading to the scene of the riot. Hush Wies and her foster family watched, knowing that their son would also be there. So Hush Wies ran to warn her brother and by just luck, she beat the military. But the crowds were restless now. The police had already detained or incapacitated some rioters, so by the time she found her brother, they were striking back. One struck her brother, and he fell to the ground instantly, dead. The crowds went silent and all looked upon the first fallen body, unsure of what to do next, like time had stopped. There wasn't another moment to decide because then, there was firing into the air; the military had arrived. And just like that, people start running. Hush Wies couldn't get to her brother's body. After the massacre, it would be so trampled, it would be unrecognizable. However, she did see the police. The police, who knew nothing of the commands on the military, all aligned themselves in front of the oncoming tanks, creating a border from the fleeing civilians. Only one warning was given before the officers' bodies were crushed underneath the machines. However, it was enough time for the civilians to flee, leaving just Hush Wies on the streets still watching. Only police were killed that day. That day was know at the Blue Heroes' Massacre. --- A few years later, Hush joined the Kanagawa Junior Military Academy: an early enlistment to fight the growing rebel population. She was a prodigy, but wasn't complete until someone of Plan B had finally found her, and added her to the ranks. -- A few years into Plan B, working between it and now the Police Force, the Governor assigns her as guardian of his offspring,Masami Sumeragi. Appearance Hush Wies has a scar on face from her chin to her right eye from a riot prior to her joining the police force. She has dark skin but short white hair and a boyish figure. Dem epaulets liek mm liek dammm liek hella unfff Battle Hush Wies is most affiliated with a triggerfinger she has on her pistol, which she always has on her. She had been given a second pistol mysteriously in a package of a blue color and extreme power. However, her records would show that she is most skilled in her knifemanship.